Alternate Entries
by Fluff Fairy
Summary: This is the collection of Artemis Fowl journal entries from an alternate universe, one where Artemis and Holly had never met. Rated K for mild swearing and on edge death. Very short, very sorry.
1. WARNING

These are the alternate dimensional journal entries of the Artemis Fowl characters. Each one discovered and restored.

However, as we read over the documents, we saw that many things were...unordinary. At least, the original Artemis Fowl story that we all know and love. The Artemis Fowl world had changed so much in this different dimension. It had seemed just an unusual mistake or read wrong at first, but after looking over several more of these papers, our suspicions became quite realistic.

In this world, it was as though the pair of Artemis Fowl and Holly Short had never happened.

As though the Mastermind's successful attempt to take fairy gold-via kidnapping one Holly Short-had never happened.

In this collection of documents, each person states their own view of the world as it is there. Most who have read this at the lab are shocked at how much has changed, how much had fallen from just two people, albeit not the same species, meeting.

So, dear reader, be cautious as you look over these disturbing documents. But just know...You have been warned.


	2. Artemis Fowl

July 14th, 2009

Another successful day at Fowl Industries. The meeting with the Italian Mafia went according to plan. I told Butler that everything would run smoothly with them, but still, he worried for me, never letting me out of his sight for one moment. It wasn't as though I was killing one of them at that meeting.

Just laundering money from them.

I insisted that they had it coming, while Butler told me that they would try to kill me once the Mafia found out. I assured him they never would, and even if they did, that I had too much information about their future and past heists for them to make a move towards me.

Today is the six-year anniversary of the day that mother died. I keep on telling myself that her death was not my fault, her hysterics for my father's newly found body washed up-shore from the Arctic Ocean was.

However, only half of me agrees with myself. The other part dies within, wondering if I could have done something...Anything to stop her from hanging herself. Tomorrow will be six years from the day I found her, hanging by her neck outside of the Attic window.

After the meeting at the company, Butler suggested that we stop at my mother's grave. I just shook my head and stared out the window.

Looking back at the moment now, I realize that maybe I should have. It has been at least three years since I have, and the guilt has been eating at me for a while now. I just remember how much pain and guilt wracked through me as I looked at the tombstone, just one of the hundred in the graveyard, next to my fathers. I couldn't stay for long then and I certainly wouldn't be able to stay long now.

Butler and Juliet kept on pushing me to get married for a long time. I kept on blowing off the idea as though it was a dust particle on the shoulder of an old suit.

However, I proposed to Diana today. She was too busy admiring her engagement ring and showing it off to her friends than to notice I was gone fifteen minutes after.

I don't love her, I have always known that. It's not as though Diana cares. The marriage is only to join Fowl Industries and her father's company together. I predict that I won't see her most of the time; Before, during, or even after the wedding.


	3. Holly Short

March 3rd, 2003

Cold. And dark. It's like that all the time now. So much time has passed since the LEP was invaded by goblins, ruled by that sinister Opal Koboi. The only way to see how many days of passed in this small, dingy, little dungeon is Trouble, Julius, and I marking how many times our meal of the day comes through the slot to the cell. That, and me writing on the paper they almost denied me.

It has been almost two months since Opal and her minions took over Haven. Two months I have been stuck in a cell with one of my former co-workers and my former hot-headed boss.

Speaking of him, Julius is getting worse and worse by the day, and Opal denying him help or even medicine isnt making things any better. I remember when he first got sick.

It was during the second week. Trouble and Root were searching, yet again, for an exit to get out of the small chamber. I was by the door, my ear against the cold, hard, and thick cement as if I could actually hear someone coming from the other side.

Then, all of a sudden, I heard a loud thud and a slight gasp before I spun around. Root was on the floor, clutching his stomach while Trouble kneeled next to him, a worried expression on his face.

It was bad then, but now his condition is just plain terrible. He is shaking all the time, as if he is going to freeze to death.

I broke down today, terribly. Julius lost consciousness altogether, and for a moment, I thought that he was gone forever. It took a while to calm down, but once I did, it was only when Root finally talked to me. It was more along the lines of incoherent mumbling, but it was more than what I usually get on better days: nothing. It just showed me that he was alright, well...Alive, at least.

It seemed as though the only highlight of my day was Trouble. After I started crying, he started to hold me, telling me that he was sorry, that there was nothing we could do but wait. He even told me that it would be alright. I scoffed then, reminding him that we were stuck in a cell inside a dungeon that was controlled by an evil sociopath.

Trouble just chuckled, holding me tighter as we sat on the cement floor. He smiled down at me sadly before kissing me sweetly. It was surprisingly...good, considering I only thought of him as a colleague and friend.

It I ever meet that Opal Koboi...I want to look her in the eyes and for her to know how much pain and suffering she put me through all of this time.

Then I'm going to kill her smug pixie ass.


	4. Domovoi Butler

February 14th, 2010

Today was the day Artemis got married. The problem is: I know Artemis doesn't love his new wife, Diana. He probably never did. Artemis tries to hide it, but Diana is never at the manor and Artemis doesn't try to make any plans.

I can safely bet my Sig Sauer that Artemis only married her to bring her father's company and his together. That and the fact that ever since Artemis turned 18, I have been telling him that he needs to at least try and find someone to spend the rest of his life with.

Even with Juliet telling me, reminding me that he would figure his life outside of business sooner or later, I kept pressing on.

I suppose the only reason I pushed so hard on Artemis is that he needs to find something to occupy himself. To focus on something besides his inherited company and his criminal acts to society. I won't be around forever, even if I'm just a bodyguard to Artemis, not a friend to him. I'm the closest person to Artemis, the only one who has always been by his side. Everything is professional, and most likely always will be.

We were trained to be professional at Madame Ko's, and if she reads this before I die, she will probably kill me herself her own two hands. However , Juliet tells me that whenever she looks at Artemis, all she sees is a person that is sad, scared, and lonely. But I have always thought she was wrong.

Yet, as I am writing this, I think my young sister might actually be right. He is closed behind these dangerous scams with the most lethal people in the world and someday his "perfect" plans aren't going to cover him. One day, he is going to mess up, and one or both of us are going to get hurt. One day, I will grow old and pass, and I won't be able to cover his back or save him. Or even worse…

I could fail Artemis Fowl when he needs me the most.

I have only been thinking about this lately because just last week, I was doing my routinely check to Artemis' study, and I caught him holding a gun in there. It wasn't as though he was holding it to his head, just holding it casually, as though it was merely a pen ot a cellphone. And it wasn't like I could snatch it away from him and lecture the twenty-two year old about the safety on gun usage. Still, it is safe to think that Artemis knows what I believe.

But that doesn't mean I want him carrying a dangerous and fatal weapon to the same type of meeting.


	5. Foaly

October 6th, 2003

I sigh as I write this, thinking about how much Haven has changed after Opal Koboi took over. It almost makes me sick to write her name. She flaunts around, everyone cringing at every step she takes. However, she doesn't scare me, not one bit.

She is the same person that I competed with at the academy for being top of the class. She turned bitter after I beat her. Now I am chained to a small desk and an uncomfortable chair, not being about to leave it except once a day for a very generous bathroom break.

But Opal is anything but generous. I don't get to invent my brilliant, technological, devices. I just file old records into a book. Old LEP failures-or what Opal likes to call "light reading."

It's bad, being stuck at a desk for all hours of the day, not getting any sleep at all. Although, it;s not the worst thing that has happened.

At the beginning of the takeover, Opal destroyed all of my files, all the prototypes and designs of all the technology I had created, right in front of me. Burned every last one of them to a crisp.

It's been months since I last saw Holly, Root, or Trouble. Haven't even heard about them from the guards ever since Opal separated us at the initial takeover.

They are probably at the bottom floor of the old LEP Headquarters. A lot of fairies-including Opal-call it the Dungeons. That evil pixie sure made them feel like it was, from what I've heard.

Guards are returning from their rotation. If they spot me writing anything but Opal's book of fairytales, she'll kill me for sure.


	6. Opal Koboi

January 16th, 2004

Life is good. I have taken over the LEP and Haven successfully.

Oh, the puny fairies didn't see it coming, the human supplies making them think that their problems with the goblins had nothing to do inside of their own species.

It seems as though the generations of our species keeps rapidly declining in the section of intelligence.

But still, I live in luxury: people groveling at my feet. I love it. They all bow down to me. The question is: why didn't they in the first place?

No one understands evil genius these days. They all pay now, however. I torture many each day, send everyone to endless labor. All things that actually make me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

Being the absolute ruler of Haven definitely has bigger perks than just an evil mastermind. One being that once I took over, I was finally able to put good use to that worthless excuse for an inventor, Foaly.

That centaur had it coming, thinking he could outsmart someone as intelligent and beautiful as me. I put the idiot on book duty, chained to a desk and having him rewrite books for me to read endlessly.

On the topic of former LEP losers, I have the failed commander and his pet guinea pigs. Julius Root happens to be on the verge of death right at this very moment! Such joyous news! Now if only the other two I locked in there with him would pass along as well.

Honestly, I could care care about their health and well being any less than I already do. As a matter of fact, they should be thanking me for not executing them the first chance I got.

I was thinking about my next big plan today. Surely, Haven is satisfying, but it does not justify me. I love the control down here, making my own rules. Like today. I decreed that no fairy was allowed to go on the surface. All the shuttle ports were to be closed down.

A necessary ruling, really. Fairies go to the surface to get magic. Magic can lead to these ingrates thinking that they can take back Haven. And well...We can't have that, can we?

Today, I was asked what I was to be doing next to ensure the throne of Haven. I scoffed at that, simply remarking that anyone who even dared to try and take my place as Empress would die a slow and painful death. Then I sent the miserable fairy that asked me that terrible question to the execution hall.

However, since being asked that, I have started to wonder what to do next. As mentioned, I was thinking of a very big plan today. So big that I have decided that I will arrange no executions for tomorrow to work through the outline of the plan.

My plan...Is to rule the life on the surface as well as the life underground. I will rule both Fairies and those pathetic humans.

I will be Empress Koboi, Ruler of the world!


	7. Julius Root

January 17th, 2003

Today, I write this with trembling hands, a side effect of the sickness I contracted. It is as though I can not do the simplest things because I am shaking constantly, and uncontrollably. Soon, it will get worse, and I will not be able to do anything, just lie there. I probably won't even be able to speak correctly.

Out of all the people who are to be concerned about my passing, I think who troubles me the most is Short. Of course, she has Kelp, who will comfort and take care of her, but out of all the officers I have had, she was one of the few who really stood out to me.

That could just be because she was the first female Captain of the LEP, but I have always seen potential in her. Perhaps that is why I have always gone a bit harder on her than any other officer.

It is too bad that none of that potential was really shown in the LEP. Maybe, once I pass, that potential will be used to take back Haven from Koboi.

I remember the day of the initial takeover. It was a bad day already. Three trolls had escaped from Frond knows where we kept them and the paperwork on my desk had seemed to have doubled overnight. So, as you could probably tell, I was stressed enough walking down to that idiot centaur's office to tell him that the supposed "genius" sent me the wrong documents!

When I got to the Operations Booth, I quickly scold Captain Short for being there when she was supposed to be working and reprimanding Foaly for wearing one of his damn tinfoil hats again. I swear to Frond, one of these days I am going to electrocute that centaur just because he is wearing one of those crummy tinfoil hats.

When Short was about to leave and I was about to start yelling at the centaur about the mistake he made, suddenly the red alert went throughout the building, the sirens deafening my elfin ears. I glanced at Foaly right next to me, and Short from across the room before rushing out of the Ops Booth.

That was the last time I saw that centaur.

I ran through the hallways of the LEP building, the red alert lights making everything seem like it was a light crimson coloring. But there's another major detail about red alerts...

They tend to freak fairies out.

Fairies of all races were running through the halls in panic, papers flying everywhere. They acted as though the building was burning down, which even if it was, they were acting completely unprofessional in a professional building and work space. However, red alert is completely different than the fire alert.

Either way, I got to the control board with no time to spare. People were out of control, firing commands everywhere. However, once they saw me, everyone stopped, the room dead quiet as the officers waited for me to start giving orders.

The rest is really all a blur. The next thing I know, hundreds of Goblins rushed into the LEP building from all around Haven. One confrontation with Koboi later, I'm stuck in a cell with Short and Kelp.

My hand is shaking even more now. Can't write any longer.


End file.
